The Winter Soldier
by Neon Firecracker
Summary: Post Captain America: The Winter Soldier. / Bucky is trying to remember his life. Aria is just a tour guide in the Smithsonian. When Bucky needs more information about who he used to be, he forces her to tell him. / Rated M for future sex.


**Okay, so don't shoot me if this sucks. Please don't. Originally this idea started out as nothing but rough sex, but I decided to make it more. I don't own any of the Marvel characters or anything from its movie-verse. I only own my OC. This fanfic IS rated M because it will have sex later. And I don't want to end up forgetting to change it.**

* * *

Morning routine done, all there was left was to get dressed for work. She ate her breakfast quickly, not exactly being neat so her tank top was littered with crumbs. At least she saved getting dressed for work last. After shoving the dishes into the sink she bounded through her small home to head to her bedroom, having to reach back and pull her shorts down as the rode up. Only down side to these shorts was how often they ride up into her ass and give her a wedgie. She paused when something in her backyard caught her eyes. She turned and looked and saw something sprawled out in the grass of the fenced yard. The yard wasn't that big, but it was big enough for a small party of less than fifty people, if the food and drinks were sitting in the house and not taking up space on a big table. Opening the sliding glass door that led to the back yard she stepped out onto the grass and approached the figure, which she quickly discovered was a person. She took a couple steps back at first, but sucked up her fear and got closer. She only got close enough to see if he was alive, and when she saw him breathing. Letting out a sigh of relief of not finding a dead body in her backyard, she reached forward and tried to shake him away. "Hey. Hey you." At first nothing. She shook harder but he mumbled before falling back into his deep sleep. With a sigh she stood and walked back to her house. Grabbing the hose and turning it on, she aimed it at the man sleeping in the grass and turned it on, squeezing the handle. A burst of water jet out at the stranger, dousing him until he awoke, with a violent start. She jumped back at his snarl, releasing the handle and stopping the water. His eyes found her and he stalked forward. Fumbling with the hose she aimed for his face and squeezed again, sending a hard jet of water into his eyes and stunning him temporarily. When she stopped, she spoke. "If you don't clear out now, I'm calling the cops." She threatened, and knew she sounded confident enough to be believable. She couldn't see his face, but he seemed to give her a dirty look before sprinting to the fence and hopping over it easily.

With a sigh she dropped the hose before turning it off and heading back inside. Well, that was strange... She thought to herself before she got dressed. Then, it was off to work. Given that she didn't live far from the museum she could walk to work. It was a nice day outside, which mean she wouldn't be sweating like a pig by the time she arrived. And today she was back in the Captain America exhibit. Being a tour guide was a lot more boring today than usual. You would think that in a place like the Smithsonian that it would be just a little but more exciting. But nope. At least she was in a part she liked, the Captain America exhibit. Since his return and public appearance in saving the world, he was given his own space at the museum where everything form the days of his time were. She had just finished going around with the group and walked through the exhibit. Maybe someone would ask a question, people were always asking questions in the museums. She wasn't a total expert on the Cap, but she knew enough to keep this job. That and she read everything she could on him when she found out they were doing a thing on him. So she definitely knew enough to answer questions. When the museum was coming to a close for the day, she walked through to remind the people that they were closing soon. As she walked past the Bucky glass, she paused to see the guy standing there. She had seen him here a lot. Since it was darker inside she couldn't see his face. "Sir, we'll be closing soon." She told him. After a few more minutes of looking at him, her head tilted to the side. "I've seen you in here before." She told him, that's when he glanced at her. "Yeah, you come here a lot." She looked at the Bucky exhibit in front of him before looking back at him. "Why do you stand in front of here so often?" She asked him. But he didn't seem reluctant to say anything. When she looked at his clothes, something seemed familiar. She couldn't help the gasp from coming even if she wanted too. "You!" She pointed her finger accusingly at him. This seemed to get more of a reaction out of him, although she hadn't said much yet. "You were the creeper in my yard!" Her face turned nine shades of red as she backed away from him. "You're following me, aren't you?" She asked taking more steps back as he turned to face her, his hat covering most of his face with shadows. "I'm going to get security!" She announced as she turned to try and hurry to the nearest guy. It was the obvious conclusion to go to. Guy spends lots of time in the Captain America exhibit where she is located whenever she works. Guy ends up in her back yard. Very easy to think that someone who does that is stalking you.

But instead of flagging down the security to have the man escorted out, she ended up pinned to the wall. Her green eyes were wide while she stared at him. "I'm not stalking you." He muttered. Her heart hammered in her chest while she stared at his face, her eyes going to the one picture of Bucky in sight before going back to his face. Seeing as he was much closer this time, it was easier to see his face. With a split second decision she moved her hand up quickly and hit his hat from his head and knocked it a few feet away. He watched it before looking back at her, but she just stared at his face curiously. Okay, maybe she should have been more worried about her apparent not stalker who was currently pinning her to the wall, but right now she was a little more concerned with why this man looked exactly like all of the pictures and paintings of Bucky all around the exhibit. Hell, he is like the spitting image of the man from the movie reel, which she's seen a number of times. Part of the tour is stopping for the folks to view the movie.

"Why do you look just like James Barnes?" She asked him, giving him a look. He looked back at the picture on the glass, which probably isn't the best picture to compare his face too but looked back at her. "I mean, it's not just a likeness, you look like you are James Barnes." She told him. She watched him but he seemed to go silent again. Thinking for a moment, she tried to decide on her next question. "Why are you always in here?" She asked him. "You don't think you're like, Bucky Barnes, do you?" She asked him, giving him a look. "Cause that's impossible."

"What do you know about him?" Was all he asked, instead of replying to her question.

"Uh... Mostly the information printed there..." She told him, nodding to the wall about James. "Grew up with Steve, went to war, was saved by Captain America, and died working with him." She gave him the basic rundown. "But with how often I've seen you here you should already know that. So why ask me? The person you should be asking is Steve Rogers himself. If you want to know about James you need to ask him."

"I want to know what you know." He said, the tone of his voice leaving the impression of a threat. "I know you know more than is written. I hear you say things to the tour groups that aren't on the walls, that isn't int he movie and that isn't said on the speaker."

"So you have been stalking me..."

"I just want to remember!" He raised his voice as his face got closer.

"Remember what?" She flinched back into the wall.

"Everything. You are going to tell me everything you know. Everything." He told her in a low voice.

"And if I don't?" She probably shouldn't be trying to get herself killed.

"There is only one option." He told her plainly.

* * *

**So, I really do want to know what you think of this. Please, PLEASE review. Just tell me your thoughts. Tell me if you loved it, hated it, or if I totally ruined Bucky and didn't play him right. Please. **


End file.
